The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to form pulse width modulated (PWM) power supply controllers. The pulse width modulated (PWM) controllers typically operated with a fixed clock cycle. Most PWM controllers used the beginning of the clock cycle to start regulating the output voltage and terminated the regulation at some point during the cycle when the output voltage reached a desired value. This was generally referred to a leading edge modulation. One problem with the prior implementations was output voltage regulation. Once the regulation was terminated at some point during the clock cycle, the output voltage could change but the PWM controller could not begin regulating the output voltage until the beginning of next clock cycle. Consequently, the output voltage often varied from the desired output voltage value after the regulation terminated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a PWM controller that has improved output voltage regulation.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention.